


Decision

by MiniNephthys



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group helps Kanji with getting a tattoo.  Kink Bingo, for the square "tattoos/tattooing."  October 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decision

"I'm thinking of getting a tat," Kanji mentioned one day, relaxing at the Junes Food Court. "Not sure what it's gonna be yet - I haven't found anything good enough."

"A tattoo?" Chie was the first one to speak up. "You've got to go with your heart on things like this. If you think about it too much you'll end up with something dumb like your name."

"It has to have a _little_ thought put into it," Yukiko pointed out. "If you pick something and you aren't happy with it twenty years later, you can't get rid of it."

"I know what he should pick!" Teddie bounced up and down in his seat excitedly.

"It's not gonna be a bear," Kanji answered.

Teddie slumped, falling onto Yosuke's shoulder. "Never mind."

"He's got the right idea, though. If you run it by us, we'll veto all the bad ideas right away," Yosuke said as he pushed Teddie upright.

Rise nodded. "You can count on us! We'd never let you pick something you didn't like!"

"Thanks, guys." Kanji paused to think. "I was kinda thinking of having a dragon on my back..."

"No," Yosuke and Chie said simultaneously. "Everybody gets dragons. Plus they get pretty big, and how much cash do you have?"

Things proceeded like that, with Kanji suggesting a tattoo and the others rejecting it. Occasionally one of his friends would toss out an idea of their own, only to be shot down just as quickly.

Only Naoto remained silent throughout the entire process.

When it came time to go home and after some meaningful looks from Naoto, Kanji invited her over. The walk home was uneventful, with the pair chatting about unimportant things. They arrived at Kanji's house, bid hello to his mother, and quietly made their way up to Kanji's room.

Once they were settled in, he brought the matter up. "You were pretty quiet when I was talking about my tattoo today. Don't want me to get one?"

"It isn't that," she replied. "I was only considering the best idea to present to you."

"You must've come up with some good ones if you were thinking about it the whole time," he said with a grin. "Lay one on me."

"Well..." Her gaze drifted. "Considering a few years ago, something like the Wheel of Fortune would seem appropriate."

Kanji blinked. "Shouldn't it be the Emperor? Fortune's more your kind of... thing. Which is the point. Of something I'm going to have forever."

She blushed bright red, which she futilely tried to hide by tugging her cap down. "...This is much harder to say than I predicted. Marry me?"

He struggled for words, before scooping her into a hug. "Kinda expected a ring, but I'm not complaining." He briefly laid a kiss on her lips. "Yeah."

Naoto smiled. "We'll get a ring later. Right now..."

It was shortly afterwards that Kanji paused mid-movement. Naoto squirmed a little. "Kanji..."

He covered one of her hands, which was resting on his chest over his heart, with his own. "I figured out where I'll put it."

Again, she smiled.


End file.
